Kingdom Hearts: Tangled The Series
by Gbro15300
Summary: After the events of "Kingdom Hearts: Tangled" Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald and Goofy take a vacation to Corona to visit Rapunzel, Eugene her family and meet her friends including Cassandra. During their vacation Sora and friends go on many adventures, solve problems and battle the forces of evil such as Xehanort. Will take any requests for future episodes!


**Hello Readers! This is Gbro again! I've got a great, cute, humorous and adventurous story for all of you. This story will be Kingdom Hearts and based off of Tangled: The Series. This will obviously take place after the events of my story "Kingdom Hearts: Tangled" so nothing surprising there.**

 **This is actually my first kind of Kingdom Hearts story to be like a series, just like "Tangled: The Series" on Disney channel. In this series, I do plan to bring Riku and King Mickey along so they can meet Rapunzel and Eugene and I plan to have everyone meet Rapunzel's friend and handmaiden Cassandra. Together the large group of friends go on various adventures together, solving problems, helping others and most importantly help defend Corona from forces of evil especially, Xehanort and his forces of darkness.**

 **After the first chapter is done, I do ask all who read this to request some ideas for me to use through this series, because I cannot come up with so many ideas by myself. So Im going to need everyone's help.**

 **I don't want to give too much away, so you'll just have to find out everything as you read.**

 **Let's do this then!**

 **Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing! All rights and privileges go to Disney and Square Enix.**

Chapter 1: Vacation to Corona

At Disney Castle, there was Sora, Riku, Kairi, King Mickey, Donald and Goofy. They all decided to get together at Disney Castle so they can have some fun and enjoy themselves, especially since Master Xehanort and Thirteen Seekers of Darkness have not been active for the past six months.

While they were all together, Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy were telling Riku and Mickey about their recent adventure in Corona where they helped their friends Rapunzel and Eugene Fitzherbert.

"Wow fellas!" King Mickey exclaimed impressed about the adventure his friends had. "That was an amazing adventure you four had."

"It sure was your majesty." Sora said smiling at the mouse.

"Rapunzel and Eugene were great friends to us." Donald said smiling.

"We were definitely happy to help them." Goofy said smiling.

Riku spoke up next. "I got to say Kairi. You were definitely very brave when you protected Rapunzel from the heartless and when you fought Gothel head on to protect her." Riku said smiling, proud of his best friend for her bravery.

"You bet Riku." Kairi said smiling. "Rapunzel was like a sister to me. I was willing to risk my life to keep her safe from Gothel."

"You definitely did great Kairi." Sora said feeling proud of Kairi's bravery.

"One of my favorite parts was the romantic time you two had during the lantern festival." Riku said smiling. "And you guys didn't invite me?"

Sora and Kairi blushed making everyone laugh with them. "Come on guys, you know I'm kidding with you. I'm very happy for you and Kairi."

Sora and Kairi stopped blushing and smiled. "Thanks, Riku. That night was definitely the most romantic night I had with Kairi."

"It sure was." Kairi said smiling. "It was a night I will always remember."

"Well fellas, you two definitely deserve each other." Mickey said smiling. "Especially since the bond of love you two had helped save Sora's life. That bond is much powerful than Donald's healing spells and Rapunzel's healing powers."

"You're so right Mickey." Riku said. "Who knew true love is the most powerful thing in the world huh."

Everyone laughed with Riku after he said that. Then Sora thought of something. He thought that since Xehanort and the thirteen seekers of darkness haven't been around for a few months, he thought that he and all of his friends should go to Corona on a vacation. This would be a wonderful opportunity to see Rapunzel, Eugene, get to know her parents more and most importantly relax and have a lot of fun in Corona.

Sora then spoke up. "Hey guys, I was thinking of something."

"What is it Sora?" Kairi asked.

"Since the dark seekers haven't been active for the past few weeks, I think we should go on a vacation, to Rapunzel's world. A.K.A Corona." Sora suggested.

"A vacation?" Sora's friends asked not sure where he was going with this.

"Yeah, I mean. We've been fighting evil like forever and we never really had the chance to actually visit a world and relax there with friends." Sora explained. "I figured we should go on a vacation to Corona so we can relax and have fun there and to visit Rapunzel, Eugene, her parents, and any friends she would have since she is now the princess of the kingdom. What do you all think?"

Sora's friends thought for a few moments, then they realized that he was right. They never had a vacation to any worlds before and this was a perfect opportunity to do so.

Sora's friends smiled before Kairi spoke up. "Sure Sora! We'd love to go on a vacation to Corona!" Kairi said happily.

"Yeah." Goofy spoke up. "It would be very nice to visit Rapunzel and Eugene and catch up with them."

"You betcha Sora." Donald spoke up. "I'd love to see Rapunzel and Eugene again."

Riku and Mickey got excited after hearing that. "Can I come guys? I definitely want to meet your friends." Riku asked.

"Me too fellas! Can I come too?" Mickey asked.

"Of course, you can come!" Sora said happily.

Riku and Mickey got very excited before Queen Minnie spoke up. "We're definitely happy for all of you to go to Corona to see your friends and have fun with them."

"Thank you, Minnie." Mickey said.

"You all go and have fun with your friends. We'll all stay and manage everything in the kingdom." Daisy said with Minnie nodding in agreement.

"Thank you everyone." Sora said before turning to his friends. "Come on guys. We all have a well-deserved vacation to go on."

After that, everyone sent a letter to Corona, letting Rapunzel know that they are coming to Corona to visit her and are bringing Riku and Mickey with them.

The letter says the following:

 _Dear Rapunzel,_

 _How are you, Eugene and your parents? I hope you are all doing well. The reason why my friends and I are writing you this letter is to tell you that we are planning to come over to Corona on a vacation and to visit you, Eugene and get to know your parents more._

 _We also want to visit you so we can relax and have fun with you and everyone close to you. We have been visiting worlds and fighting forces of evil for like ever and we never really had the chance to go to a world we visited and to relax there with friends. Which is why we wanted to visit you in your world._

 _We are very excited to see you, Eugene and your parents when we arrive._

 _See you real soon,_

 _Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald Duck, Goofy and King Mickey_

After sending the letter, everyone got on the gummi ship and blasted off to Corona.

It took a few hours for everyone to fly through space, but eventually they made it to Corona. After arriving, they landed at the entrance to the kingdom where a carriage was in fact waiting for all of them. Sora and friends figured that Rapunzel got the letter they sent her and have prepared for their arrival.

Sora walked up to the man who were to carriage driver. "Hello there." Sora said to the driver.

"Are you Sora and friends?" The man asked.

"Yup. That's us." Sora answered.

"Excellent. Princess Rapunzel and her family are waiting for you. Climb aboard an I'll take you to the castle." The man said smiling.

"Thank you so much." Sora said as he turned to his friends. "Guys! We get to ride this carriage to the castle!"

"Wow!" Everyone else exclaimed happily.

"I guess this is a little 'royal treatment' for us." Donald said making everyone laugh with him.

"You bet Donald." King Mickey said. "Even for a king like me, this is very nice."

Everyone laughed at Mickey's comment. "Well come on guys, lets to get to the castle! We can't keep Rapunzel and her family waiting!" Sora said as everyone climbed aboard the carriage and it took off to the castle.

After the carriage made their way through the village, some of the villagers recognized Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy. "Hey everyone! It's the kingdom's heroes!"

After the villager said that they all looked at the carriage and they cheered in delight at their heroes who helped bring their lost princess home. They also cheered for Riku and Mickey since they were their friends.

Everyone responded by waving to the people and shouting "hello" and "hi" and "hi there".

Everyone continued to ride through the cheering crowd until they made it to the castle. Rapunzel, Eugene and the king and queen were seen on the castle balcony waiting for the arrival of Rapunzel's friends and their guests. There was also Pascal on Rapunzel's shoulder, Maximus close to the castle wall and there was also a girl a little older than Rapunzel who was her friend and handmaiden named Cassandra.

When Sora and his friends made it inside the castle grounds Sora saw that Rapunzel had her magic blonde hair back! Sora was completely shocked when he saw her. "Hey guys! Check it out! Rapunzel got her magic long hair back!"

"What?!" Sora's friends shouted in shock.

"How did that happen?!" Kairi asked in shock.

"I thought Rapunzel lost her hair and power for good when Eugene cut it off!" Donald shouted in shock.

"I have no idea." Sora said still in shock. "We should definitely talk to Rapunzel about this later. Right now, we have friends to see."

Sora and his friends nodded in agreement as the carriage stopped and trumpets blared announcing the arrival of the kingdoms heroes.

As Sora and friends got out of the carriage, they saw two lines of guards standing in between a red carpet which was meant for them. "Wow, now _this_ is a royal treatment." Sora said.

"You got that right Sora." Riku said making everyone laugh with him.

Everyone got off of the carriage and were walking down the red carpet. While they were walking the guards raised their weapons in salute to the kingdom's heroes. To everyone's surprise, the weapons were actually frying pans!

"Umm, hehe, wait a second." Riku spoke up in a humorous tone. "The guards are using frying pans as weapons?"

Everyone had weird looks on their faces.

"I used one during our adventure here and I thought it was a good idea." Goofy spoke up. "I didn't think everyone here would actually go with it."

"Weirdest idea ever." Donald said humorously.

Everyone laughed at Donald's joke. "Hey, at least it's still a good thing to use as a weapon. Just ask Rapunzel and Eugene." Sora said making everyone laugh again.

Everyone continued to walk down the red carpet and made their way to the balcony. As they got there they saw Rapunzel, Eugene, the king and queen, Pascal, Maximus and Cassandra there too. Sora, Donald, Goofy and Kairi wore big smiles on their faces when they saw their friends.

"Rapunzel!" Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy exclaimed as they ran to her.

"You guys!" Rapunzel exclaimed as she ran to her friends.

When they got to each other, they did a big group hug laughing in the process. Everyone else smiled at the touching scene.

Everyone broke away and talked amongst each other.

"It's good to see you again!" Sora exclaimed happily.

"I'm so happy you came!" Rapunzel exclaimed happily.

"We're happy too Rapunzel." Kairi said happily. "We're also very excited to see that you got your hair back!"

"Oh!" Rapunzel was surprised. "You all noticed?"

"Hehe. Yeah, we did." Sora said chucking. "We definitely would want to know how you got it back, but let's get to meeting and greeting."

"Ok sure!" Rapunzel said as Eugene walked up.

"Hey Eugene! Good to see you again." Sora exclaimed happy to see Eugene.

"Good to see you guys too." Eugene said smiling at his friends. Sora and his friends smiled back at him.

Sora spoke up. "Rapunzel, Eugene, these are our friends Riku and Mickey." Sora introduced Riku and Mickey to Rapunzel and Eugene.

"Nice to meet you Rapunzel. You too Eugene." Riku smiled at the two.

"Nice to meet you too Riku." Eugene said smiling.

"Hiya Rapunzel! Hiya Eugene! Nice to meet ya!" Mickey smiled at Rapunzel and Eugene.

"Aww! Aren't you a cute little mouse!" Rapunzel happily said to Mickey making him chuckle.

"Thank ya Rapunzel." Mickey said smiling at Rapunzel.

Everyone saw the king and queen approach the group as well as Pascal and Maximus.

The group saw the king and queen first. "Your majesties." Sora said as he and his friends bowed respectfully before them.

"Good to see all of you again." The king said happily.

"Yes." The queen happily spoke up. "And we see you brought your friends."

"Yes, your majesties." Sora said as he introduced Riku and Mickey to the king and queen. "You know, we never really got a chance to know each other's names."

"Ah yes." The king said. "Well, I am King Frederic of Corona." King Frederic introduced himself.

"And I am Queen Arianna of Corona." Queen Arianna introduced herself.

"It's a real pleasure to know your names." Kairi smiled as she curtsied and the boys bowed respectfully before them.

"I am Sora." Sora introduced himself. "And these are my friends, Riku, Kairi, Donald Duck, Goofy and Mickey."

"It's a pleasure to officially meet all of you." Queen Arianna said smiling.

"Yes." King Frederic spoke up. "It's nice to officially know the names of the heroes who helped bring our daughter home. We'll always remember your names."

Sora smiled. "That's very nice of you to say that your majesty."

"Yes." Kairi spoke up. "It was a real honor for us to rescue Rapunzel and bring her home where she belongs."

After officially meeting King Frederic and Queen Arianna, Sora and his friends saw Pascal and Maximus. "Pascal! Maximus!" Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy exclaimed happily as they hugged their animal friends and introduced Riku and Mickey to them.

"Hey guys, I got great news for you." Eugene spoke up. "Thanks to Maximus, crime in the kingdom disappeared overnight."

"That's great!" Sora said happily.

"As did most of the apples." Eugene said.

Everyone laughed at that remark. "Well, one should always have a reward for good deeds huh?" Goofy said making everyone laugh again.

Rapunzel walked up to the group and motioned Cassandra to come to her. "Everyone I'd like you to meet someone." Rapunzel spoke up as Cassandra made her way to Rapunzel.

"Everyone, this is my friend and lady-in-waiting, Cassandra." Rapunzel introduced Cassandra to everyone.

"Hi Cassandra." Everyone said to Cassandra as she smiled at everyone.

"Hello everyone." Cassandra said.

"These are my friends that I have told you about." Rapunzel said to Cassandra. "Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy and these are their guests, Mickey and Riku."

"It's really nice to meet all of you." Cassandra said smiling.

"You too Cassandra." Sora said before speaking again. "Uh, is it alright if we call you Cass for short? It's a bit easier than saying Cassandra all the time."

"Sure, I don't mind." Cassandra said smiling. "Raps calls me that too."

"Raps?" Sora and friends asked making both girls giggle.

"That's a little nickname I came up with for her." Cassandra said giggling.

"Cool. It's just like how Eugene calls her 'Blondie'." Sora said smiling making Eugene feel a bit embarrassed.

"Hey, it's true Eugene." Sora said chuckling at Eugene's embarrassed face. "And now that she has her hair back you can call her 'Blondie' again." Sora said making everyone laugh with him.

Queen Arianna spoke up. "Alright everyone. Let's got inside the castle and get you all settled into your guest rooms."

Everyone then went inside the castle and made their way to Sora and his friends' guest rooms. When they made it to the rooms, they were awestruck. The rooms were beautiful looking and big enough for each one to fit in. The beds were perfect size and very comfortable, there were also large closets and a bathroom in each guest room.

"Wow!" Sora and friends said in awe.

"This is amazing!" Kairi said.

"No kidding!" Riku said.

"More royal treatment for us!" Donald said before Sora spoke up.

"Ok, ok Donald, we already got the idea." Sora said. "No need to keep bringing up the royal treatment thing."

"Do you all like it?" Cassandra asked.

"Oh yeah Cass." Goofy said smiling.

"This is very nice of all of you to do this for us." Sora said smiling.

"Thank you so much for all of this." Mickey said smiling.

"You're very welcome guys." Rapunzel said smiling.

"I just hope we're not taking advantage of you and your family." Kairi said a bit concerned. "I mean, this is all very nice, but I feel we're taking advantage of you."

"Nonsense Kairi!" Rapunzel said smiling. "My parents came up with this idea themselves. They wanted to do this to show how much they appreciate you for bringing me home."

"Well." Sora spoke up. "If we do see your parents again, we will thank them in any way possible for being so nice and generous to us." Sora's friends nodded in agreement.

"Thank you everyone." Rapunzel said smiling. "After you all get settled, I want all of you to come to my room, I feel I should explain to all of you how I got my hair back."

A few hours later night time arrived at Corona. Everyone was completely settled and are now in Rapunzel's room in the castle.

Everyone was in awe at Rapunzel's bedroom. "Wow Rapunzel! Beautiful room!" Kairi said in awe.

"Yeah. A lot better than the room in the tower." Donald said.

"Thanks guys." Rapunzel said smiling. "All the benefits of being a princess are all right here."

Everyone laughed at Rapunzel's little joke before Sora spoke up. "So, Raps." Sora said making everyone laugh at him for using the nickname Cassandra gave her. "Would you like to tell us how you got your hair back?"

Rapunzel sighed a bit before speaking up. "Ok everyone, I'll explain everything to you." Rapunzel sat on her bed with Sora and Kairi in between her, Pascal on her shoulder and everyone else on the floor sitting down.

Rapunzel proceeded to tell them all the struggles she has faced during her six months of fitting in to the royal lifestyle, the responsibilities of being a princess, the pressure of not being allowed to explore the world or go without escort because of her father's fear of losing her again and the pressure of saying yes to Eugene's marriage proposal.

Everyone began to feel sorry for Rapunzel. "Wow. I'm so sorry to hear all that; being a princess is a lot harder for you than we all thought." Sora said feeling a bit sad.

"Believe me it is." Rapunzel said. "But there's much more."

Rapunzel then told her how Cassandra snuck Rapunzel out of the castle after leaving Eugene's marriage proposal in a huff and took her to the location where the healing flower that saved Rapunzel and her mother before she was born. In the location was a thorn like rock and after a touch she got her hair back.

"Wow!" Sora and his friends were astonished at what they heard.

"So that healing flower that appeared 18 years ago was the reason why you had your hair the first time." Sora said in awe.

"And it was that rock that gave you your hair back." Kairi said in awe.

"Yes." Rapunzel said sighing. "But now, I can't cut my hair because its unbreakable like the thorns."

"Unbreakable?" Sora and friends asked in shock.

"Yes." Rapunzel said before Sora spoke up summoning his keyblade.

"I actually want to see myself." Sora said. "I bet that my keyblade can cut it."

Kairi and Riku held Rapunzel's hair out which she didn't mind since she wanted Sora to see what she meant.

Sora raised his keyblade and slashed the hair a few times but it didn't even make a cut or a dent! "Woah!" Sora shouted holding his keyblade close to him. "Your hair really is unbreakable! Not even my keyblade can break it!"

"See what I mean?" Rapunzel asked.

"Oh, we definitely see it alright." Donald said still in awe.

"Here is the rest of my story." Rapunzel said a she continued her story.

After concealing her hair in a ridiculously big wig, she was at ease for a while considering how her father was a bit unfair to Rapunzel but reminded her the responsibilities of being future queen and revealed that Eugene and Cassandra are in conflict with each other because Cass didn't approve of the relationship and feels he is only acting for himself and not for Rapunzel despite all he said.

Then she told them that her secret was revealed during her princess coronation when several pirates led by a vengeful woman named Lady Caine attacked Corona and tried to take her father. With the help of her hair as well as Eugene and Cassandra she saved the day.

But the night after that, her father was more torn and insecure about Rapunzel now that he knows about her hair which was the very reason why she was taken from them in the first place. He then placed a law on her forbidding her to leave Corona's walls without his consent driving her to tears.

"Wow." Sora and friends said feeling more sorry for Rapunzel and sad for her.

"We are all so sorry to hear all of that." Sora sadly said. "Had we known about this attack by Lady Caine and her thugs and everything that has happened we would've came right to you and helped you in any way just like we helped you before." Sora's friends all nodded in agreement.

"Thank you everyone." Rapunzel said sadly. "But I'm not really sure how you all can help me. All this stress and my father's laws are too much for me, not even you could handle it once you completely put yourselves in my feet."

"We understand Rapunzel." Riku said. "We know how hard it is for you to handle life as a princess and we can't really blame your father for fear of losing you again because we have been through that ourselves."

"Really?" Rapunzel asked.

"Absolutely." Sora said. "Remember when we first met? When we explained to you our adventures across the worlds and battling evil?"

Rapunzel nodded.

"Just like your father fears losing you, my friends and I fear losing each other forever to the forces of darkness." Sora explained.

"Exactly Rapunzel." Donald and Goofy said.

"Not just that." Kairi spoke up. "But we all have a similar stress and burden you have. You are stressed at the responsibilities of being a princess and future queen; we on the other hand are stressed of the responsibilities of protecting the worlds from the darkness and everyone around us."

"Wow. We really do have a lot more in common than we think." Rapunzel said cheering up a bit.

"See Rapunzel? Everyone has stress, pressure and fear in their lives." Mickey said smiling at Rapunzel putting her at ease.

"But you and your family should never have to be so consumed with fear and stress all the time." Kairi said trying. "All this pressure will only create a life of fear and despair forever. We feel that's what you, Eugene and your father missed."

Rapunzel began to smile at her friends. "Thank you everyone." Rapunzel said. "I actually have something to show you."

Rapunzel took a journal from her dresser and showed it to her friends. "What is that?" Sora asked.

"It's a journal that my mother gave me." Rapunzel explained smiling a bit. "And look at this phrase on the back cover."

Rapunzel showed them a quote which is a French sentence saying "Plus et en vous"

"Plus et en vous?" Sora and friends said the message incorrectly causing Rapunzel to giggle.

"It's alright everyone, I got it wrong he first time too." Rapunzel said. "It's 'Plus et en vous'." Rapunzel said correctly. "It means 'there is more in you'. My mother wished that by me reading that message and writing stuff down in this journal I can still be a great princess and be myself."

"Wow." Sora and friends said in awe.

"That's very nice of your mother to do that." Sora said. "And you know something."

"What?" Rapunzel asked.

"The message is true for all of us." Sora said.

"That's right!" Micky spoke up. "There's more in you and more in all of us. All you, Eugene and your father need to do us understand that and use it to inspire yourselves and others. Just like what we do." Everyone else, even Pascal, nodded in agreement.

Rapunzel smiled at her friends feeling much better. She felt truly blessed that she had wonderful friends like Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald and Goofy.

"You want to know something else?" Sora asked. "We know you, Eugene and your parents have many obstacles ahead. We promise that while we are here, we will help you, Eugene and your family in any way possible."

"Really?" Rapunzel asked in awe.

"Yes." Kairi said. "We hate it when we see our friends sad and in despair, we want to help you live a happy and healthy life and help you become a great princess of Corona. That's what real friends do, they make their friends happy and they help them in every way possible."

"That's right Rapunzel!" Everyone said in agreement.

Rapunzel smiled brightly and began to feel tears coming out of her eyes. "Awww. You guys would really do that for me?"

"Absolutely." Sora said smiling. "Like we said when we left your world the first time: We'd do anything to help a wonderful friend like you." Everyone nodded in agreement.

Rapunzel let out more tears of happiness from her eyes. She could not hold back anymore as she hugged Sora tightly, crying in happiness. Everyone else joined Sora and Rapunzel in a big group hug. This was a blessing and magical moment for the group of friends, especially Rapunzel. This moment shows that the group has a very strong bond of friendship to each other. In fact, it was more like a big family than a big group of friends.

Rapunzel continued to hug Sora and cry in happiness making everyone else leak tears of happiness too. "You guys are the best friends a girl could ever ask for. I love you all."

"We love you too Rapunzel!" Sora and friends said as the group continued to hug.

At that moment, Rapunzel's parents went to check on their daughter only to find her in a group hug with her friends. They both smiled brightly at the touching moment, blessed that their daughter has a group of wonderful and amazing friends. The two then left the room quietly leaving the group alone.

The group broke their hug and Rapunzel noticed it was getting late. "Oh! It's getting late. We should all get some sleep."

"Yeah we should." Sora said as he and his friends got up and left the room before turning to Rapunzel.

"Good night Rapunzel." Sora and friends said to her smiling.

"Good night everyone." Rapunzel said as Sora and friends left the room to go to their rooms.

Tomorrow was going to be a great day as Sora and friends' vacation in Corona has officially begun.

Meanwhile, inside the castle that never was, Sora and friends' arch nemesis, Master Xehanort was watching the touching scene in a crystal ball secretly monitoring the heroes.

"Enjoy your little vacation while you still can Sora, because you won't like what I have for you, your precious friends and Princess Rapunzel." Xehanort said smirking. "Time to make this a working vacation for you."

 **First chapter done! What do you all think so far? I wanted this chapter to take place after "Tangled: Before Ever After" so my own series can officially set its stage. Requests for any adventures or "episodes" I can write are now open to all readers and followers. I promise that I can take ANY requests from anyone and I will make them very good. Stay tuned for feature episodes of Kingdom Hearts: The Series Season 1!**


End file.
